fading ink
by I C a big world
Summary: their was an accident, one that changed his life forever. the only  problem was he lost his identity, and nobody wanted to help. lie after lie,  and still he cant remember. until he sees a vision, a piece of what once  reality.NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**not the greatest but I really did try... If you have any suggestions please feel free to review or pm me. I appreciate ****any advice on what I need work on, cuz I'm not that greet of a writer- so don't hold back be as critical as you want, I;m not gonna get better with a review saying not bad-I need more...but I'm 5 times harder on myself than anyone else so any review is fine by me...  
**

**beta read by- ****Music4ever1617**_`````````````````````:)_

**disclaimer-I DO NOT ****like olive-raisins-tomatoes-or any character distributed by**** Nickelodeon**

**sum-(wouldn't fit in stupid box)-**their was an accident, one that changed his life forever. the only problem was he lost his identity, and nobody wanted to help. lie after lie, and still he cant remember. until he sees a vision, a piece of what once reality, now he hears voices. strangers telling not to forget them.. the only problem who are these people, and are they his only true friends. there names repeat like broken records through his head,( _Logan_ **,Kendall**, Carlos.) All he wants is a life, he wants to remember the past, but with everything kept hidden does he even have past, before the accident. _Based off the book The Adoration of Jenna Fox by **Mary E. Pearson.**_

* * *

They say that dreams make the world turn. They were something unforgettable, but could they really be more wondrous than reality

He doesn't remember waking up in the pitch dark night,the sun no longer graying over the horizon line. All he can see are the faces before him. He didn't recognize their movements and their cries seemed to strangely shriek,showing a dull flat line. No words escaped his lips as he desperately tried to struggle, well they stood there, awkwardly watching him . The blankets were suffocating him as his vision blurred in and out of context. Red rims and blurry shapes, put his sight at bay, but he could still make out the faces. A man was weeping, whispering to someone called God. The woman was looked petrified, standing there like a frozen popsicle. Everything made no sense, but a moment later the man was calling him his son, the woman weeping by her side. The behavior was so random, a normal thing for two strangers,but were they strangers if they called them his parents?

If it hadn't been for his deep thought he would have noticed the other woman entrance. She's a tall woman, her figure wrinkled and older than others, but it was hard for him to judge through his impaired vision.

" James," she spoke, " your finally awake." Her voice was bitter like chocolate, her eyes rolling in utter sarcasm as she held a broom in her hands.

James took no note of her, only one word spilling through his ears. _James_. The chatter still filled the room with more awkwardness from the adults, James only picking up the word_ grandmother,_ before he wanted to bolt, run as fast as he could away from their. That heartless woman couldn't be his grandmother.

when he opened his eyes everything was silent again, had he fallen asleep, if he had he wouldn't be surprised. The atmosphere was warm in his room, and a damp towel placed on his head felt relaxing. He could tell the grandmother and his father had departed the room long during his rest leaving his mother to sit alone in the room like a lost child. When she saw James face, her head lifted and James wanted to move to avert his glare, but his heart was already watching her. His eyesight was getting better, maybe he could get a better reading on her. As his gaze transfixed hers studding what he could,she began to speak, but not James.

"Everything will get better one day at time," her voice was soft like an angel cracking slightly on each word as if the weight of the world had crashed down on her.

She whispered the rest barely a mumble through the air. Grasping his hand,as she spoke. It was strange , he couldn't feel her touch, he couldn't feel her skin covering his, but she didn't need to know that. James wouldn't tell her; he still didn't trust her. She appeared modest as she sat there like some kind of robot, waiting to board a ship. Was she faking something? Did she plan on killing him? Did she even know him?

He should have realized. At some point her mood had changed hanged, but he never noticed that her tears took on a forced cry. Had he noticed then he could have pieced it together like some kind of murder case, but something else caught his eye. He hadn't noticed it before but everything was so shiny, the selves hung without a speck of dust, still portraying the new furniture smell. The books hung on the shelf many interwoven with bubble wrap. This wasn't his old room.

His mom was speaking again making it harder for James to concentrate against her sleepy voice. She spoke of a childhood memory coaxing him to sleep unaware of his ears as they hung onto to every word. Grasping to what little knowledge he could.

She was laughing dryly when she finished, and if James could of moved he would have slapped her right there. he had payed attention to the story transfixed in her words, but only half it made sense. A huge gap was taken from the plot and suddenly he felt alone . He just wanted to know who he was, and her words lied to him, not giving him answers only useless information,that portrayed an insignificant moment clearly she new more, but her voice cut within herself and James new she was holding out.

"You've been asleep for a-long time James, so much has changed," those were her last words before leaving the room.

Leaving James alone , in his room unable to do anything, but stare at the wall. His eyes wouldn't close, and if he could talk he would have begged for some sleeping pill . Anything to send him towards dreams. But if couldn't dream he could always think, by now he new the man and woman were his parents there bitterness, proving them fake, but tears still haunted James what if they were his parents could they really be so cold so mean. He wasn't sure what to think , but once he got better he would figure things out, everything would work out.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-this just proves I have no idea how to write anything, but you know what I'll post anther chapter later introduce a character **Music4ever1617** created then 2 more chaps to finish it. bc although its bad i need practice in the field of writing stories. so any advice or anything is greatly appreciated. I can only update on weekends, it took me about a week 2 write this. so thatz the main reason why. if you like it by all means comment or something but you really really don't have 2, cuz I don't really like this that much.:)))))))))))))-peace**

* * *

He felt alone, trapped behind the doors in his house. It had been a week since the accident and he was already content on going outside, lifting himself up off the floor, and the suffocating rooms didn't help him either. Every moment he spent staring out the window he found lost in a sea of time, and every time he caught a glimpse of day his eyes would melt in the suns heat and his body would beg for its life. He just needed to forget, that he was trapped in this house, and his parents didn't help his case. He couldn't stand the mindless small talk every single time he left the room, so eventually he diced to stay there trapped in a whole of longing to see the outside world.

dinner certainly seemed like something else, it was always the same routine from the moment he called down. So why did this one seem so different?

He tried to make it seem insignificant but clearly everyone had taken note, and as James sat at the dinner table he felt lost in their sympathetic glares, not sure whether he wanted to run away or yell at the. He didn't like the conversation either zoning out every word until he was in a sea of imagination once again longing to roam free.

If he hadn't found their awkward words and petty stares annoying he definably wouldn't be able to handle this, the way they longing stared into his eyes, anticipating every word to come out of his mouth, but once again he wouldn't give them the satisfaction they wanted.

his dad was the first to make a move breaking the deathly silence

how was your day son"-his nonchalant expression taking up no meaning.

a pause came after he finished,completely and utterly soaked in silence, and James liked it. He didn't want to answer his father, what could really happen after a week of being caged inside the house watching the outside world from his bedside window,desperately longing to venture outside ad take a memorable lasing breath of the free air. The room was still filled within silence seconds later the question hanging dead in the air when his father tried again, not out of anger or desperation but instead his voice spoke calmly and smoothly showing no aggravation towards the dead silent answer.

"how was your day son"

fine" James spoke, unsure of why he even bothered to answer he still didn't understand small talk thinking of as unnecessary and unethical because if he didn't have anything important to say, he shouldn't bother to waist the energy opening his mouth and forming words that neither express thought nor emotion. This seemed to be typical behavior however whenever his parents would try and talk to wasn't that he found the conversation boring or anything, in actuality he found it quite funny that his own parents couldn't think of anything more original then hey how was your day. Sometimes he wondered if they really were his parents, but the stupidity and the hopefulness in their eyes portrayed something different and if he stared at them hard enough studying there facial expressions he could almost see a different side. A side that welcomed him, like a naive child, and wasn't sure what it was but he liked it.

deciding to listen to the conversation James continued this small talk, he didn't understand it but everything felt right, it was a family again. A cloudy dark one but still a family nonetheless and James was compelled by this, he actually wanted to join in their pitiful conversation.

* * *

The conversation wavered on through the night, dwindling room topic to topic until a slight unsteady pause hit the air and his mother looked up frightened, had he said something wrong to ruin the moment.

we think its time you have you're freedom, tomorrow morning I promise we'll let have that"

it wasn't exactly that words were shaky and broken that confused James it was the fact that they were trusting him to go outside that shoke James. He had been dreaming of going out and exploring the world, taking each breath of freedom without those watchful eyes. He desperately wanted to run off explore the boundaries of the outside world. /He couldn't stand this caged house, it was from freedom. his parents must have seen something in his big brown eyes to give him such a privilege, perhaps his longing eyes hadn't gone unnoticed after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**So music4ever1617 is amazing she really helped me a lot on this. I just want to say thank you so much for everything :D. She created the au at the beginning. I kept it the same as it was posted orginally and NOT ONLY DO I NOT OWN BTR BUT I DO NOT OWN JAK. thank you so much for creating him, and there will be no slash in this chapter . Enjoy, maybe? hopefully! :)**

created by **Music4ever1617**

name; Jax (pronounced Jack) Borders

age: 18

likes: spiders, trucks, hockey, football drums and guitars

dislikes: fire, death, volleyball and tennis

appearance; Jax stands at 5'11, sandy brown hair that is shaggy. Deep golden eyes and peachy skin color. He's quite muscular for his age. Usually wears ripped jeans that fall to his waist, fitting t-shirts, fingerless gloves and black jacket.

personality: Jax is a bit of a pessimist hates living in this small town. He pictures himself in California or somewhere, anywhere outside of Minnesota. He likes taking new risks, intelligent, outgoing, humorous and unique. Jax does has a soft spot when it comes to friends and his brother.

background: Jax grew in Minnesota since he was five. His mother died when he was born leaving him in the care of his father. Jax doesn't really liek his father that much because he works too much and hardly spends time with Jax growing up. Before coming to Minnesota Jax lived in New York and Ohio. Jax has an older brother Marshall who's twenty-two and Jax hopes that when he gets enough money from working at the local cafe that he can move in with Marshall and attend a decent college.

* * *

James could feel the wind whipping his hair, as he stepped foot outside. It wasn't quit how he imaged it but this freedom of exploring was so unexplainable he didn't think any one had an imagination this big. The flowers and the trees covered the floor of green perfectly and the chirps from the happily bird seemed so sympathetic it was like a living sanctuary. He just couldn't understand how he could not remember the fresh amazing air and the culture marking of life, it seemed so taboo to forget something as wondrous as this.

But it really didn't matter now he just wanted to keep walking, he wanted freedom and he no longer had watchful eyes gravitating over his every move. He felt a sense of something else, and he didn't understand what it was but his heart ached.

each step was so light so graceful, it seemed to send him into a trance he just forgot he was there. He loved the feeling as he kept walking unsure of how far he come or was going, but he wanted to escape but no boundaries held him in no cells seemed to bind his body but he wasn't far enough to leave not yet. The further he walked the closer to home he became, after hours of walking sun beating down on his face he stopped under a shaded willow for a rest.

there was someone else there, they looked like they were sleeping so James got up to leave. The body next to him to stirred and looked at him, looked straight into his eyes. James started babbling the kid seemed to laugh. Averting his gaze towards something else he began to speak.

"its a beautiful day inst it" the voice was hollow and the wind distanced it making it seem far away, but the person was next to him. Gaze shifting towards the sun, almost afraid to look at James. So James spoke up, not bothering to consider the fact that he hadn't talked to anyone outside his house before.

"yeah" he said pausing to add special effect,"I guess it is." His voice came as a squeal, and he certainly wished he hadn't even spoken. The other stranger just laughed turning towards James he held out his hand.

"I'm Jak" the boy said gripping James' hand. His sandy hair clinging to his eyes as he shook his hand.

brushing back his locks he paused getting a good strong look at Jak, his hair draped down onto his shoulder in a long curly mess. His skin would have matched his skin if it was blond the way it was so light yet tanned. His baggy jeans hung down held up by belt,, he a t-shirt on top with a leather jacket over to give him an edgy effect. he seemed kind of different and as he examined the boy he felt a gaze upon him, snapping him out of his keen observations.

"I asked you what your name was ,didn't you hear me" James shook his head, Jak just shrugged "well ...can you tell me now"

sure" James answered.

Jak waited looking up at him, but James didn't open his mouth and Jak just left him standing there no informal goodbye just got up and walked. James stood there, confused. Names must have been really important to him, to get him that mad, but he worry bout it latter it was small neighborhood and now that he had his freedom he was sure he'd see Jak again. It would only be a matter of time.

When he couldn't see the figure anymore, he decided to walk home, the sky was growing dark and it was growing colder as the wing chilled into the evening. The path he followed was simple and plain the same scenery that was gorgeous in the daylight now seemed frail and un-kept. The father he walked the quitter and darker it seemed to get, but something else bugged him would there even be a next time.

The road was growing thinner now the destination was in sight but instead of walking into the house, he just stood by the yard. He wouldn't have gone in if his mom hadn't seen him from the window. She was anxious and worried ushering James in, her tone of voice took on a yell but James, he really didn't care. He slipped his yelling mom making his way to his warm bed.


End file.
